


sky full of stars

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Short & Sweet, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Dismay almost hit when Victor moved again, but it was only to straddle Yuuri completely, Victor's smile growing wider as he rested his knees on either side of Yuuri and settled that muscular rear end of his atop Yuuri's thighs like it was the most comfortable spot in the world. Yuuri smiled up at him, resting one hand on Victor's hip and the other curving over the warm bare skin of his waist right under his shirt.Yuuri let that hand wander a little, stroking sensation across Victor's skin and feeling it jump under his fingers. Victor's eyes closed and he laughed softly, taking Yuuri's face in his hands and leaning down to kiss him softly.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Saint Petersburg Days [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769350
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> well. scary times we are living in.
> 
> I'm glad you're all here reading and commenting and kudos'ing, and I hope that my writing continues to provide at least some comfort while we all get through this. Please take care of yourselves and your own. wash your hands and watch your health.

Victor was on Yuuri's lap. To be honest at this point it wasn't the biggest surprise, given how affectionate Yuuri's husband was. Still, it was a nice surprise, one that was immediately soothing after all the times where Yuuri ended up so flustered while Victor laughed and kissed every inch of his face that he could reach.

The older man was now nuzzling Yuuri's hair, running his fingers through it and letting out happy little hums while warmth flooded Yuuri's chest at the soothing pressure of Victor's weight on top of him. Victor would've been just as affectionate if it their positions were reversed, however their present positions seemed to suit each of them just fine.

Perfectly fine, especially in the calm quiet of Yuuri's bedroom in Hasetsu after Victor brought him out to watch the sunset. It had been pretty and romantic, and Yuuri may have sighed happily when Victor rested his head on his shoulder as the event occurred, so it was just...perfect. Yuuri now sat on the edge of his bed, the bed he now shared with his husband, and smiled as he held the older man in his arms and allowed him to shower his affections on Yuuri. The heat that spread through Yuuri's chest was less overwhelming than the otherwise uncontrollably rapid drumbeat of his heart. He supposed time and growing to know and love Victor more had that effect, allowing Yuuri to fully be in the moment and relish the feeling of Victor sitting _on_ him like this. Perhaps the soothing pressure was the most welcome thing, grounding Yuuri and quieting his thoughts just enough for him to really start enjoying this.

Dismay almost hit when Victor moved again, but it was only to straddle Yuuri completely, Victor's smile growing wider as he rested his knees on either side of Yuuri and settled that muscular rear end of his atop Yuuri's thighs like it was the most comfortable spot in the world. Yuuri smiled up at him, resting one hand on Victor's hip and the other curving over the warm bare skin of his waist right under his shirt. 

Yuuri let that hand wander a little, stroking sensation across Victor's skin and feeling it jump under his fingers. Victor's eyes closed and he laughed softly, taking Yuuri's face in his hands and leaning down to kiss him softly. It was soothing and wonderful, and a quick little lightning bolt of mind-blowing sensation, his cock giving a twitch when Victor rocked down on his lap. And Victor was smirking as he did it, well-aware of the physical effect he was having. Yuuri couldn't even complain, not when Victor practically riding him while they were both clothed.

Oh, that just wouldn't do. Yuuri dragged his fingers across Victor's lower back, watched the older man bite his lip with a little shiver right before he fluidly pulled his shirt off and finally gave Yuuri an eyeful of his naked torso. His pectorals were always such a temptation, even when covered by a shirt. V-necks seemed specifically engineered to _torture_ Yuuri, and whenever Victor walked around in a loose _jinbei_ , Yuuri's heart sped up considerably as he resisted the urge to press his face against Victor's chest.

The main impediment fallen on the floor, Yuuri finally gave in and dragged his mouth over to a pink nipple, laving at it with his tongue with a greedy moan as he held Victor closer, fingers dancing over the trembling muscles of Victor's back, his husband breathing out a sound of sweet, surprised pleasure. "Yuuri-" he murmured, dragging his fingers through Yuuri's hair while the younger began to fondle his other nipple, teasing it between his thumb and forefinger. Both buds were peaked but Yuuri moved on to the other, covering it with his mouth and giving it equal treatment with relish, stiffening the tip of his tongue to firmly lick around the bud. Victor jolted above him, he was so sensitive, and Yuuri felt such an immense satisfaction at getting such a reaction from his husband, feeling him tremble and hearing each gasp that tumbled out of his mouth.

Peering up at Victor, Yuuri saw the slight part of those beautiful lips, some word caught between them, barely emerging in hushed breaths. His long throat was exposed and Yuuri kissed his way up to it, tongue darting out to lick right under his Adam's Apple before nipping at the skin as that pretty flush rose up the pale column. Victor let out a tiny whine, raking his hands through Yuuri's hair again before gently clutching it in his fist and tugging Yuuri's head back. Dizzy and warm with slowly building anticipation, Yuuri gazed up at the man in his lap, at those beautiful and adoring eyes.

Victor brushed his lips against Yuuri's, then traced his top lip with the tip of his tongue before licking into his mouth, a ravenous hum vibrating up both their throats. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't rough either. It was playful, hungry, demanding with every sweep that made Yuuri's head spin and his cock twitch with every insistent rock of Victor's hips. His every breath was hot in Yuuri's mouth, and Yuuri swore he could feel Victor's heartbeat against his chest. He twisted their bodies to the side and Victor ended up on his back on the bed with a soft huff of air at the gentle impact, Yuuri kneeling over him.

Flushed and beaming, Victor asked in a winded voice, "Feel like fooling around?"

Yuuri breathed hard, answering with a smile of his own as anticipation burned in his gut and tugged at his loins, his now-hard cock twitching at the sight of Victor beneath him, his chest heaving with all those bites and hickeys blooming on his flushed skin. "That was the plan, wasn't it?" Yuuri asked, reaching down to get rid of Victor's pants and underwear, slowly tugging them down those perfect legs until Victor was completely naked and erect beneath him. 

Victor chuckled softly, reaching up to play with Yuuri's hair while the younger reached towards the night stand to place his glasses there and retrieve the lube he kept in the drawer. He hurriedly shoved his shorts and underwear down to just above his knees, then he poured lube on his palm and wrapped it around his cock, relief shoving a sigh out of him as he pumped his length slowly.

His vision blurry, he barely made out Victor's pout before his husband tugged him down by the shoulders and back into another kiss, his mouth more demanding than it was before, his tongue claiming every inch of Yuuri's mouth that he could reach. Fingers still slick with lube, Yuuri settled between Victor's spread open legs and moved his hand between them, moaning into Victor's mouth as his husband gently sucked at his tongue while he started fingering Victor's puckered rim. It clenched against Yuuri's fingers and Victor gasped softly while Yuuri continued kissing him, very gently nudging his finger inside to the first knuckle.

God, he was tight and warm, and Yuuri always marveled at the feel of him inside. That sensation was second only to getting to watch the expression on Victor's face shift as he moved his fingers, carefully adding the second in time and pressing on his prostate. Victor gasped and arched up against Yuuri, shaky moans falling from his mouth and being breathed against Yuuri's jaw as he watched the older man melt from the inside. 

He watched every flutter of an eyelid. The way his eyes rolled when Yuuri drew his fingers out and slowly pushed his cock in, and listened to the tender moans of pleasure that made his heart ache. Yuuri rolled his hips languidly at first, taking it easy on Victor in those first few minutes, kissing every inch of his face and feeling his warm breath on his jaw and neck all over again. Victor's soft moans and whines increased in volume, every single one sending a bolt of continuous stimulation that drove Yuuri to go faster and harder.

"Victor-" Yuuri gasped, mouth moving against Victor's. "Not so loud."

"I _can't_ help it," Victor groaned, legs pressing urgently against Yuuri's sides as he clutched him closer, burying his fingers in Yuuri's hair and pulling him down for a harder, rougher kiss than all their others before. His fever bright eyes captured Yuuri, and he begged shakily, "Come inside me. Don't cum anywhere else except inside me. Fuck, _kiss_ me if you want to shut me up-"

And that was just what Yuuri did as he forced the orgasm out of Victor, with his own following only seconds after, which led him to collapse on top of his husband. 

They were a mess of tangled and sweaty limbs, stuck to each other like that with cum between them, but Yuuri couldn't even think about moving, not with every little aftershock that pulsed its way through his limbs. He had his face buried in Victor's shoulder, and felt each of his husband's gentle touches on his hair and back. "You're incredible, Yuuri...!" Victor breathed out, gingerly squeezing Yuuri before letting out a deeply satisfied moan. "Oh, that's my good boy..."

The praise knocked Yuuri out for a brief moment, leaving him smiling against Victor's skin with his only response being a low, lazy moan.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment my lovelies!!
> 
> still time to get real here. I'm one of many whose job was affected by everything, so if you'd like to help me in a more personal way, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)
> 
> take care of yourselves both physically and emotionally, and make sure to practice self-care and keep in mind each bit of good news that comes our way. make playlists, paint or draw something, learn a new language, have a skype sesh with loved ones, write music, hug your pets.
> 
> take care, my friends.


End file.
